heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bodywear
Bodywear consists of artifacts including robes and armor that can be worn in the body slot. List of Bodywear ℳ) Permanently sold by Fabian Fancyfeather at the Marketplace. *'Armor of the Draugr' (+2 to maximum health, bodywear.) Value: 40 gold. First appeared in Quest#24. *'Automaton Armor' (SP:2, immune to bleeding and confused; suitable to automata only; bodywear.) First appeared in Grogmas Event 2014. *'Big Bear Suit' (Doubles base and class bonus health and ether; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#125. *'Black Dragon's Robe' (Max. Health +6; immunity to earth; suitable to mages, rogues and chi monks; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#50. *'Black Knight's Armor' (SP: 4, protects from stunned effect, suitable for black knights, bodywear.) Value: 200 gold. ℳ *'Breastplate' (SP:1, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Bright Armor' (SP:3, nullifies darkness-elemental damage, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#14. *'Brimstone Armor' (SP:6, absorbs fire damage; causes fire damage equal to wearer’s defense to those that hit the wearer with normal attacks; suitable to barbarians, knights, dragoons, skirmishers, regulators and vindicators; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#135. *'Bumble Fanshirt' (SP:1, vermin with level less than half of the wearer's are scared and won't directly attack the wearer; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#87. *'Cat Suit' (The wearer has 1/3 chance to dodge rolls of COUNTER and DAMAGE and Free Hits; suitable to women only; bodywear) *'Chameleon Vest' (Max. Health +10, the user becomes able to absorb the last element it was damaged with; bodywear) *'Chevalier of Charis Armor' (SP: 2, +2 maximum health, bodywear, Quest 47) First appeared in Quest#14. *'Chimera Armor' (SP: 2, +2 maximum health, suitable for knights and barbarians, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#30. *'Cloak of Blood Magic' (+5 ether, attacks made with darkness magic cause weakened; suitable for mages, necromancers and chi monks; bodywear.) *'Crimson Suit of Armor' (SP:12, allows wearer to pose as Crimson Bear Knight; takes three artifact slots: bodywear, headwear and footwear) First appeared in Quest#130. *'Crinkah Tribal Armor' (SP:3, Max. Health +2, Max. Ether +1; suitable to pongcanae only; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Crocodilian Armour' (SP:4, immunity to water and ice; bodywear) First appeared in Quest#58. *'Croise Suit of Armor' (SP: 1, +2 power, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#47. *'Darksteel Armor' (SP:6, Max. Health +3, Immunity to Weakened; bodywear.) *'Dragon Bone Armor' (SP: 4, +2 maximum health, suitable for knights, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#27. *'Encumbering Armor' (SP: 6, -6 power, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#30. *'Dress Uniform' (Wearer is encouraged first round of battle, suitable for knights, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'Galactic Armor' (SP:6, Max. Health +6, immunity to light, darkness and doomed; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#75. *'Glittering Dress' (The user's job traits are replaced with those of a Harlot: Promiscuity, Flee and Money Maker; suitable to women only; bodywear.) First appeared in Grogmas Event 2012. *'Golden Armor' (Wearer is hastened and cursed, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#39. *'Heavy Armor' (SP: 5, protects from fragile-effect, suitable for barbarians, knights, dragoons, skirmishers, regulators and vindicators; bodywear.) Value: 200 gold. ℳ *'Infernal Armor' (SP:10, absorb fire; suitable to knights, dragoons, regulators, skirmishers and vindicators; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Knight's Armor' (SP: 3, suitable for knights, bodywear.) Value: 90 gold. *'Leather Armor' (SP: 1, suitable for barbarians, knights, rogues, rangers, beast warriors, cannoneers, dragoons, harlots, inflitrators, marauders, minstrels, regulators, skirmishers, vindicators and winged warriors; bodywear) Value: 30 gold. ℳ *'Lichen Armor' (The wearer's ether is counted as additional health if health is depleted, suitable for ether users, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#44. *'Light Armor' (SP:3, suitable for knights and clerics; bodywear.) Value: 100 gold. *'Lighter Armor' (SP:4, immune to fragile-effect; bodywear.) *'Lionheart Suit of Armor' (+3 maximum health, +2 maximum ether, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#47. *'Lion’s Plate' (Max. Health +5, Power +1, immune to weakened; suitable to barbarians and knights only; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Long Changbao' (SP:10, halves damage done by enemies named "dragon"; suitable for Lee Long only; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#75. *'Mail of the Renegade Commander' (SP: 3, damage from free hits is halved, bodywear, suitable for knights and barbarians, Quest 30) First appeared in Quest#30. *'Monkey Armor' (SP:4, immune to earth and bound; suitable to knights, beast warriors, dragoons, skirmishers and winged warriors; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Mythril Mail' (SP:10; suitable to knights and barbarians only; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Nordic Stomach Guard' (SP:3, suitable for barbarians, regulators and beast warriors; bodywear.) Value: 120 gold. *'Paladin's Armor' (+2 maximum ether, SP: 4, suitable for paladins, bodywear) Value: 200 gold. ℳ *'Phoenix Dress' (Max. Ether +5, full ether restored upon revival, immunity to fire and lightning, suitable only to female mages, clerics, chi monks, minstrels and necromancers; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#75. *'Pristine Dress' (Max. Health +5; doubles all healing done to and by the wearer, including items; suitable to women only; bodywear.) Value: 200 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Red Leather Coat' (Max Health +3; makes the wearer cool in the eyes of youth; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#119. *'Righteous Robes' (Wearer is hastened while healing, suitable for paladins, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'Robe of the Archmagi' (SP:3, Max. Ether +5, protects from sealed-effect, suitable for mages, clerics, necromancers, scholars and weather mages; bodywear.) Value: 300 gold. ℳ *'Robe of the Eldritch Archmagi' (SP:3, Max Ether +6, Spellpower +3; suitable to archmages; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Robe of the Elven Necromancer' (SP: 4, suitable for mages, clerics and necromancers; bodywear, Quest 17.) Value: 160 gold. First appeared in Quest#17. *'Robe of the Elven Warlock' (SP: 3, suitable for mages and clerics, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#17. *'Robe of the Magi' (SP:1, suitable for mages, clerics, alchemists, chi monks, decamon drafters, necromancers, regulators, scholars and weather mages; bodywear.) Value: 30 gold. First appeared in Quest#4. ℳ *'Robe of the Pongcanis Champion' (Power +1 on the front row, SP:1 on the back row; suitable for barbarians and mages; bodywear.) Value: 60 gold. First appeared in Quest#4. *'Robe of the Seneschal' (SP:5; wearer absorbs earth-elemental damage and is immune to petrified; suitable to clerics, mages, chi monks, necromancers and scholars; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Robe of the Spell Resistance' (Wearer receives half of magic-based damage, suitable for clerics and mages, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#4. *'Robe of the Thaumaturges' (Wearer has choice to absorb an attack, expending ether by the amount of damage divided by 3, suitable for clerics, bodywear.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#4. *'Robe of the Unseen' (SP:1, wearer becomes permanently nimble; suitable to mages, clerics, alchemists, chi monks, minstrels, necromancers, scholars and weather mages; bodywear) *'Sand Worm Hide' (SP: 2, suitable for barbarians, rogues, and ranger, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#18. *'Shamanic Plate' (Max. Health +2, Max. Ether +2; Blood Ritual does double damage to the target; suitable for shamans; bodywear.) Value: 150 gold. First appeared in Quest#93. *'Sharkskin Armor' (SP: 1, nullifies water-elemental damage, bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#44. *'Sheik’s Robes' (Power +5, wearer gains gold equal to the number of enemies after each victorious battle; suitable to men only; bodywear.) Value: 200 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Smelly Hide' (Makes beasts and humanoids cause half damage to the wearer when “5” is rolled; suitable for barbarians and beast warriors; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#43. *'Thorny Leather Armor' (SP:4; causes damage equal to the armor's SP to all that attack the user physically; suitable to barbarians and beast warriors; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Tin Armor' (SP:6, multiplied by the number of “tin” artifacts equipped; suitable to knights, dragoons, skirmishers and vindicators; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#125. *'Undine Dress' (Max. Health +8, Max. Ether +8, absorb water; suitable to classes with ether; bodywear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Unholy Armour' (SP:5, immunity to light and darkness, suitable to paladins and dark knights; bodywear.) Value: 500 gold. First appeared in Quest#74. *'Yeti Fur Coat' (SP:12, immunity to Ice,Fire, Fragile and Blindness; suitable for yetis only, bodywear.) First appeared in Grogmas Event 2012. heroica-armorofthedraugr.jpg|Armor of the Draugr heroica-automatonarmor.jpg|Automaton Armor heroica-blackknightsarmor.jpg|Black Knight's Armor heroicaquest125-bigsisterbear.jpg|Big Bear Suit heroica-breastplate.jpg|Breastplate heroica-brightarmor.jpg|Bright Armor heroica-brimstonearmor.jpg|Brimstone Armor heroica-bumblefanshirt.jpg|Bumble Fanshirt heroica-catsuit.jpg|Cat Suit heroica-chameleonvest.jpg|Chameleon Vest heroica-crocodilearmour.jpg|Crocodilian Armor heroica-darksteelarmor.jpg|Darksteel Armor heroica-galacticarmor.jpg|Galactic Armor heroica-glitteringdress.jpg|Glittering Dress heroica-heavyarmor.jpg|Heavy Armor heroica-infernalarmor.jpg|Infernal Armor heroica-knightsarmor.jpg|Knight's Armor heroica-leatherarmor.jpg|Leather Armor heroica-lichenarmour.jpg|Lichen Armor heroica-lionsplate.jpg|Lion's Plate heroica-monkeyarmor.jpg|Monkey Armor heroica-paladinsarmor.jpg|Paladin's Armor heroica-phoenixdress.jpg|Phoenix Dress heroica-pristinedress.jpg|Pristine Dress heroica-robeofthearchmagi.jpg|Robe of the Archmagi heroica-robeoftheeldritcharchmagi.jpg|Robe of the Eldritch Archmagi heroica-robeofthemagi.jpg|Robe of the Magi heroica-robeoftheseneschal.jpg|Robe of the Seneschal heroica-robeoftheunseen.jpg|Robe of the Unseen heroica-sandwormhide.jpg|Sand Worm Hide heroica-shamanicplate.jpg|Shamanic Plate heroica-sharkskinarmor.jpg|Sharkskin Armor heroica-sheiksrobes.jpg|Sheik's Robes heroica-smellyhide.jpg|Smelly Hide heroica-tinarmour.jpg|Tin Armor heroica-undinedress.jpg|Undine Dress heroica-unholyarmor.jpg|Unholy Armor Heroica-yetifurcoat.jpg|Yeti Fur Coat Category:Artifacts